My invention concerns a new method of cutting hair and special toothed template curves that are utilized in that method.
In the 1960's, newer haircutting techniques included razor cutting, wet sets (sitting under a dryer), and shaping by back combing (teasing). The 1970's brought about a major revolution in technique. Vidal Sassoon re-evaluated the art of hair design and created the process of precision geometric cutting with shears. The results included freedom from static forms, free flowing hair, and capability of making creative designs. Hair tended to be more healthy and shining. The drying of hair was more natural. New terms evolved such as "elevation", "overdirection", and "finger angle".
I have developed a new method which I believe is a marked improvement over the innovations of the 1970's described above in the following respects, among others: Hair cutting is done with electric clippers to the exclusion of shears. I provide a variable speed control for the clippers and use several types of blades including blade sizes not previously used on human hair. The hair cutting method involves special toothed template curves and a straight comb is excluded. Hair preferably is treated with a sculpting foam (a mousse preparation). The method may be said to involve relatively long geodesic lines and cuts as contrasted to the prior geometric cutting which involved relatively short straight lines and cuts. The hair designer is given the freedom of a larger format. The designer should think in terms of volume, mass, and weight distribution. For the first time one can sculpt the hair either wet or dry and change shapes easily, like a sculptor working in clay. The hair designer truly becomes the master of the medium in which he or she works. Results for the hair designer include freedom of movement in a large format and softer hair designs. The designer can think more in terms of concave shapes, convex shapes, lift, and weight fall.
It is an object of my invention to develop a new geodesic method of designing and cutting hair and to achieve the characteristics, features and advantages above outlined.
It is a further object to design toothed template curves especially adapted for use in this new method of cutting hair including such features as: around nine inch lengths bent as simple curves but on different radiuses; parallel, evenly spaced, even length teeth from end to end; roughened surfaces on portions of teeth facing each other to tend to grip hair; guiding surfaces on the curves so that clippers will tend not to strike teeth and will follow the lines of the backs of the curves; and detachable handles on the curves for supporting each curve from either end or from the middle.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.